This invention relates generally to gas turbines, and more particularly, to combustor domes used in turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines use a lean domed combustor that includes a center mixer assembly integral to a fuel nozzle and a dome-mounted mixer assembly that forms a portion of a dome assembly. Known dome-mounted mixer assemblies are not rigidly mounted to the dome, but rather are free to move. Because the dome-mounted mixer assembly is free to move, generally such mixer assemblies are not compatible with standard combustor assembly processes.
One known method of assembling combustors using such mixer assemblies includes positioning the dome in the combustor assembly using a mixer feature that is fixed without a float. More specifically, during assembly, all major subassembly positions are set in one operation, and then bolts are installed and tightened to maintain the components in position. However, combustors assembled using such methods do not permit the mixers or cowls to be replaced without the dome or liners being disassembled. As a result, maintenance of such combustors may be a timely, difficult, and expensive task.